Frozen Art
by Alex32413
Summary: It was suppose to be the easiest mission ever. Just go into the dungeon, collect the needed data, and come back to guild to get your reward. It sounds easy but it has been three weeks and our poor little explorer is still out there, cold, and alone.


I'm back from the future! Oh, my god! How long was I gone!? It's OK...it's OK. I'll start updating the next chapter of my first story so I can finish it...later. I had this idea on my mind for a while and I must make it! Don't worry I will finish the first story...eventually, so for now enjoy the start of this story.

Again I do not own Pokémon or anything of that kind. I simply created this story for your enjoyment, so enjoy. 

Nothing…

Nothing, but bitter cold is what he could feel. A young Smeargle slowly limps through a bitter blizzard. The snow that just a few minutes ago felt like needles hitting his face were now having no effect on him. His eyes half closed as he tried to remain awake. He suddenly trips over a rock that was too covered by the snow to see. He hits the snow covered ground with a loud thud but again he felt none of it.

"I have to get up," he thought, unfortunately his body refused. He tried moving his right arm only to have no avail. He didn't even bother to try to move his left arm. Even if he could move it, it would be useless since it's encased in ice just like his right foot. A few seconds passed until he tried to stand up again only to have the same results. He laid on the ground motionless, slowly being covered by the snow. His eyes slowly begin to close. His only thoughts were those of the events that left him lying on the floor.

Three weeks earlier.

A young Smeargle stands in the entrance of a mystery dungeon. The dungeon ahead of him was of a snowy mountain. The terrain looked dangerous but he knew it was a lie. The young Smeargle knew that the dungeon is actually safe and completely abandoned. There were no enemies, there was no danger, and there were no problems. Everything was exactly as planned. The young Smeargle was prepared for his assignment. He chuckled to himself when he thought of his assignment. An easy task that was impossible to fail at. He took out a notebook from his bag and his tail and began to map out the floor he was on. With that he entered the dungeon.

The climb to the top of the mountain was uneventful. Besides himself there was nobody else on the mountain so there was no one to fight...or to talk to. Luckily for the Smeargle he was used to being alone. This doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy spending time with his friends but rather he doesn't fear being away from them ether. The loneliness for some reason makes him more alert. He noticed the untouched snow and the lack of tracks beside his own. He noticed the walls of the dungeon how the snow and cold covers the wall slightly with thin layer of ice in some places. He noticed...the top of the mountain.

The young Smeargle began to run up the final stair case to the top. The top was mainly empty. The peak seemed to be the roof of an entrance to a cave that seemed like a good place to set up camp. No need to be cautious the Smeargle walked into the cave and set up camp. Night came quickly and snow fell in the darkness making the visibility outside even less. Inside the cave, things were a different story. A small fire was lit in the middle of the cave illuminating the entire cave. The Smeargle held in his hands the maps he made when he was climbing, while normally any other Pokémon would simply toss them out knowing that they become worthless after passing a dungeon, the Smeargle had a reason to keep his maps. After a quick look at his maps the Smeargle place them carefully in his bag and took out a notebook. Using his tail he began to write a report of the first day. Upon the completion of his journal entry he prepared to himself to sleep, making sure the fire was large and alive before wrapping himself in his sleeping bag and closing his eyes.

 _Day 1 of Mission: Unchanging._

 _I have arrived at my location and have already begun to record data. I really don't know if this data I'm going to collect will actually lead to anything but it changes nothing for me. While I know that my guild is going to be paid greatly if the experiment's hypothesis turns out to be correct I'm not actually doing this for the money but that's a story for another time. Going back to the experiment, I'm currently looking at the map and other than the random long paths there are no repetitions at all. This is actually evidence that would actually disprove our hypothesis. Luckily I have a lot of time to collect more data. With any luck, a larger sample of data will turn this evidence to our favor._

 _-Head of Art Department in the Acorn Guild, Arthur_

The large figure slowly put the notebook back on the ground. It had already looked at all the random maps that were in the bag. The figure then move towards Arthur who asleep and unaware of what is going on. The figure looked at Arthur. Nothing moved. Nothing but the falling snow outside.

Time passes and the sun began to rise. The figure noticed this but showed no emotions. Slowly the figure began to back away to the entrance of the cave. Outside the storm had stopped and the figure disappeared into the few fading shadows of the snowy night.

Arthur woke up to sunlight shining through the entrance of the cave. While a bit drowsy, he managed to crawl out of the bed and eat a few berries for his breakfast before picking up a few blank pages from his bag and headed down the mountain, ready to continue the experiment.


End file.
